


Voicemail

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: The Little Things (DBH Drabble Collection) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Hank ponders over his Family through a voicemail recording.





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the good ending, where Hank adopts Gavin and considers Connor, Richard and Matthew his kids.

 

_“Hi, this is Hank. Not here at the moment. You can leave a message if that’s what turns you on but don’t expect me to call back. Beep. Whatever.”_

* * *

Connor, Richard, Gavin and Matthew were out.

Leaving Hank alone.

It was Hank’s own fault. They’d all wanted to go on a double date, and had invited Hank, but he’d refused, saying he’d only make a fool out of himself. He missed them though… It had been an hour and he missed them.

Sure, everyone says they want a break from their kids, but Hank never really understood that phrase. Any time he was away from them, he worried about them, which caused more stress than actually being with them.

Not that they stressed him out, but there were only so many times you could watch them all fight over a bottle of ketchup.

Fuelled by his loneliness, Hank stood and picked up the home phone, dialling his own mobile number like he usually did when he was alone. He let his phone ring out, smirking at the soft click that told him his voicemail message had started playing.

 _“Hi, this is Hank. I’m busy right now, leave a- Connor! The fuck are you doing?!”_ __  
_“Mmm pffnn grps n m mmff.”_ __  
_“We’re trying to see how many grapes he can fit in his mouth.”_ __  
_“No, Gavin! Richard, stop them!”_ __  
_“I am intrigued to know the answer.”_ __  
_“Come on, listen to Mr Hank…”_ __  
_“You’re such a fucking suck-up, Matthew.”_ __  
_“Thank you, Gavin. You’re such a fucking dipshit.”_ __  
_“Hey!”_   
“I’m not cleaning that shit up! Anyway, leave a message, I’ll try and get back to you if my kids haven’t killed each other.”

Hank hung up, a fond smile on his face. Of course they’d fucked up his voicemail recording. He’d meant to go back and change it when he had more time, but could never bring himself to.

It was perfect the way it was.


End file.
